


迷失白鸟之梦

by SEAtide



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KT, M/M, 平行世界, 年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEAtide/pseuds/SEAtide
Summary: - KT- 作者的话：15岁×38岁※ 时空移动pa※ 大叔时间线上有正在交往的设定※ 方言是为了营造气氛
Relationships: 堂本光一/堂本剛
Kudos: 8





	迷失白鸟之梦

■ 迷失白鸟之梦 ■ 

忽然醒过来的时候，第一次开始思考自己是不是还在做梦。

残香透过床单与冬天的空气交融在一起，忍不住把前几天新买的毛毯拖出来。

然后，剛像芋虫一样扭动着、尽情地陷入自己所中意的毛毯营造出的软蓬蓬的温暖之中。

（………现在几点了）

由于供暖设施的缘故，有些干燥的室内已经很明亮了，照射进来的阳光明晃晃的昭示着太阳的高度。为了确认睡过头的时间长度，把手伸出被窝、手指在皱巴巴的床单上摸索着寻找手机。

…现在回想起来，直到那时为止一切都还只是再普通不过的、悠闲而平静的一天的开始。

总算找到了、除了手机还有与机械特有的硬质完全不相似的清爽触感以及———眼前那『非现实』的光景。

「………」

彻底清醒之后，已经过去好几分钟了吧。

俯视着还躺在床上安眠的那个人，剛静静地盘腿而坐、身体无法动弹。

———首先需要说明的是，作为剛的工作伙伴、从数年前开始私下里也应该称之为相方的光一，即使扣除身为爱侣的欲望加成、单从长相来看也是个非常美丽的男人。

没有多余线条的冷硬轮廓，肉食性猛兽般的细长眼眸，高挺的鼻梁薄薄的嘴唇。

可以说是神明的恩赐的集结了所有完美元素的漂亮造型，在作为团体活跃了二十多年的现在，仍然毫不褪色的保持健在。

但是至今还记得很清楚的是，相遇的时候…与『少年』这个定义相符合的年龄段的他，在那个时期所特有的、只是最轻微的触碰都会让人犹豫不决的纯粹的美。

———正因如此，『这个』究竟是怎么回事呢。

好不容易唤回飘到远处的意识，剛再次将视线转移到眼前展开的景象上。

———铺散在床单上的黑发，宽大衬衫下的纤瘦身躯，天使般澄澈的睡颜。

曾经被封锁在记忆深处、并随着年龄的增长而逐渐淡薄的那个时候的情景，就出现在这里，于此时此刻在剛的眼前扩展开来。

「……现实、吗？」

脱口而出的话语并无意向谁询问，很快就消失在空气中。

根据这样的展开姑且先来个最常规的行动，剛决定试着捏捏自己的脸颊。…却不小心把指甲掐进肉里，反而因为普通的疼痛感到沮丧。

意识到这似乎不是梦的同时，想着这种场面也许应该表现得更惊慌一点才对，然而人慌张过头反倒会变得冷静…总觉得是别人家的事。

逃避现实的极限来临，正当剛认真思考是否要伸出手去面对眼前的非现实的时候———睡得正香的他轻轻地蹭了一下，与此同时搁置在剛膝盖上的手机响起了通知正午时间到的吵闹铃声。

突如其来的电子音吓得剛浑身一哆嗦、差点把手机扔出去，小铁块烫手山芋一般在手里跳了几个来回趟之后终于按下了停止键。然后慢慢地转回视线，原本应该闭着的眼睛正静静地注视着这边。

「……………………欸、是谁？」

「…你觉得是谁？」

大概还半梦半醒着，尚未逃离睡魔、瞳孔晕晕乎乎的他，在足足凝固了十秒之后才终于张开了嘴。

对此剛的回答实在是平庸至极，总是遭到吐槽的以问句怼问句的回答方式这次却没有迎来什么反驳。

「……小剛…？」

「嗯。正解」

他嘴里含糊地呜喵着点了点头，几秒后猛然从床上弹了起来。

以一种快要飞起来的架势退到了床沿上，接着焦躁地环视房间。

「欸、什么……？干嘛呢干嘛呢？这是。整人？」

「…如果是整人的话倒还挺有趣的」

假如真的有用这种异想天开的构思和手法做整人番组的家伙，同为魔法使之箱的自己一定要与其见一面。

「——好。那么，总之先整理一下现况吧」

为了消除双方一起睡醒这种情况所导致的微妙气氛，剛不由自主地正座了。看到剛可疑的举动他好像有点意外，但还是效仿着纠正自己搭错位置的手。

「那—个…首先，我就单刀直入的问了。你是『堂本光一』君没错吧？」

「…是」

「那你…知道你相方的名字吗？」

「……堂本剛」

暂且排除认错相貌一模一样的人这条线。

年近四十的大叔用敬语对年轻俊俏的男孩子说话、这光景从客观角度来看相当不现实吧，所以还是觉得身在事故漩涡中心的不是自己。

虽然多少期待着像喝了药物而变小的名侦探那样的展开，但作为关键点的光一的反应实在是令人放心不下。

察觉到必须再问得稍微深入一些，剛悄悄地摸了摸唇边长出来的胡渣。

「…不好意思，你现在多大了？」

「15…的说」

「…15……？」

喂喂、讲真吗。15岁，我们都还没CD出道的吧。

但是，看到那即使面对露骨得过分的审视也毫无彷徨颇有余裕的样子，不用再问也能明白他没说假话。

———说起来，还有一件事要问。

「顺便问一下，还记得今天的日期吗？」

「欸—…1994年的、年末……？」

1994年。年末。…年末？

(———啊)

剛把日期在脑内反复咀嚼，就在追溯到与日期相对应的遥远记忆的瞬间、眼前的光一似乎也想到了同样的事。

原本就血色稀浅的脸转眼间更加苍白了。

「———现在几点了！？」

光一左右扭着头，在看到被挤到角落的手表的那一刻眼神慌乱了起来。

相当混乱吧。年幼的他左顾右盼，匆忙又慌张地从床上蹦起来。

「………彩排！得快点换衣服去彩排、要迟到了」

「啊—、等一下。虽然多～少理解你所处的状况，但是能不能先听听我的话？」

他倏地停住、仿佛才意识到剛的存在般瞪着眼睛，剛姑且试着做了一下自我介绍。

「那—个。刚才也说了一点，我的名字是『堂本剛』」

…啊—、一脸不相信的表情。

看到装作面无表情其实身体明显已经僵住的少年的反应，内心发出叹息。

一定是意识清醒之后，开始怀疑周围了。作为人类的防卫本能这一点是很重要，然而根据现况来看对于显然被当作可疑人物的自己而言是稍微有些不利的展开。

「不不，难道不是吗？在15岁的你看来、嘛…已经是相当有些年纪的大叔了吧」

越描越黑，不知为何总觉得像是在找借口。

连剛自己都这么觉得，更不用说待在墙角冷静地听他讲话的光一会有多惊讶了，如果拿不出什么有力的证据看来是不能好好交谈了。

可是到底该怎么办才好呢———无意间环视室内，突然看到墙上挂着一把吉他。

「……啊」

原来如此，还有这一手。

剛慢慢下了床，光一保持着警戒、身体僵硬的窥视着这边的动静。总觉得好像来到了陌生环境的猫一样啊———差点噗的笑出声，但是如果这时候真的笑了绝对会更加激起他的疑心、并非上策，于是便拼命忍住笑意、一把抓过吉他。

「…我不知道这能不能当作证明」

重新坐回床上，小心地把吉他放在胸前、指尖习惯性的拨弄了两下。

唱什么好呢。只要是年幼的他所知道的歌就好。

脑海中盘旋着当时流行的pop旋律和古老童谣，一边想着两人一起做伴舞的那首歌怎么样一边回忆曲目，不久后刚睡醒的声带配合着歌曲的旋律震动了起来。

稍微侧过头就能看到他的表情变化有多有趣，唇角确实也放松了许多。

「………小剛。是小剛的歌」

「nfufu。你看，没错吧」

一曲结束后听到了那个回答，剛满足地轻轻笑了。

这下总算是洗清了嫌疑，但是也正因为认可了这一点、更加动摇了吧。带着不安的表情，稚嫩的视线飘忽不定。

「……你、真的是小剛吗？」

「如假包换，我就是你的相方『堂本剛』哦」

「…究竟是怎么回事啊……」

说到点上了。剛一头雾水的腹诽我才想这么问呢，一边把吉他放回原位，然后回过头露出为难的笑。

「…虽然不能全部讲明白，但希望你能冷静地听我说话」

-

「…也就是说，现在我正在比现在往后23年的世界、现在和我说话的小剛是比现在往后23年的小剛…的意思？」

「嗯。就是这样」

把从柜子里取出来的素描本啪的一声合上，少年光一以缓慢的语调复述了刚才剛用简单的绘图来说明的整个始末。

即使说明了也不会马上相信吧，于是找出房间里所有印着日期的东西，看到觉得特别可靠的报纸杂志还有在当时简直是从机器猫的万能口袋里掏出来的液晶平板、光一如自己预料的那般发出了脑容量超负荷的呻吟。

「……不好意思。完全理解不了…」

「嗯～为什么会变成这样，从某种意味上来说我也和你一样迷茫，所以不用逼自己接受也没关系嘛？」

对于自那时起便一直以理论派思维方式生活的他来说，眼前这个离奇的现实恐怕只是一个虚有其表、名不副实的完全无法理解的世界。

关于这点剛没有异议，不过自己并没有像他那样把慌张表现出来也算是岁月磨炼的胜利吧。

剛一边俯视着无力地趴在床上的瘦弱背影一边自我分析着，然后视线重新回到已经过了将近一个小时的平板的电子时间上。

「嘛，一直这样下去也没什么用…总之———」

咕。…不知哪里传来了闷闷的声音。情不自禁地望向他，为不仅仅是肚子里的馋虫而且视线也同步的事情感到好笑、嘴边自然地流露出微笑。

「…总之，先吃饭吧」

-

打开冰箱粗略地确认残留的食材，开始思考接下来要做什么。

或许是因为刚起床就遭遇了完全无法预测的事态，一点现实感都没有。

填饱肚子的话是不是多少能取回以前的实感呢，剛怀着小小的期待拿出了鸡蛋。

就在把鸡蛋磕在手边的碗里的时候、突然想起。

(……那个时候的那家伙到底喜欢吃什么来着？)

现在有时候会下馆子，但剛尽量都是自己做饭，就算是简单的料理菜式也有好几种。不过，就鸡蛋料理这一限定菜单来说，记得当初合宿时吃的好像都是正统的煎鸡蛋或者玉子烧。

现在也是、能根据当天的心情得知他想吃的东西，然而这次的情况有所不同。

煎鸡蛋和玉子烧都不费事，不管怎样还是迎合对方的口味比较好，于是剛抱着碗走向了卧室。

「…啊，呐。煎鸡蛋和玉子烧、你想吃哪———」

没打招呼就推开了门，背朝这边站着的纤细肩膀猛地颤了一下。

就算是被吓到也有点反应过度了吧，而且总觉得哪里有违和感。剛若无其事的观察着情况，在看到握在他手中的方才拿来做证明的平板时条件反射般一把抢了过来。

「…………你看到了？」

听到剛压抑的质问，带着一些尴尬、但又好像想问点什么的表情的光一露出了苦笑。看来他不太会撒谎的性格从以前开始就没怎么变。

「…总之，话什么的过会儿再说。玉子烧和煎鸡蛋、你想吃哪一种？」

「玉、玉子烧…」

「嗯。我知道了。那我做好了再叫你，你先随意等着吧」

既然选择好了那就快点搞定，剛带着夺回的平板很快转身。

花费时间做出来的考究饭菜固然很好，但现在第一要重视的是速度，小菜和其他东西都是现成的。将两片白面包扔进烤面包机，把装在便当盒子里的食材盛到合适的盘子里并摆在餐桌上。然后在煎锅中倒入蛋液、迅速卷起来。

最后从火上取下来、正放在湿布上冷却的时候，看到光一摇摇晃晃地从卧室走过来。

「哦，你来得正好。要尝尝这个吗？」

这样说了之后，他带着踌躇不定的表情有些怯生生地将热气腾腾的蛋烧块放进嘴里。

「………啊」

「嗯？」

「是高汤玉子烧」

嚼得很香的他有点意外的瞪大了眼睛。听了那句话之后，剛点点头表示理解。

「这样啊。这儿的玉子烧基本都是甜的」

冷却后在案板上分成几厘米宽的小块———由此想起来了，合宿的食堂每次摆出并排的两块甜味玉子烧的时候、总会蹙着眉咽下一块然后偷偷摸摸地把另一块推到他盘子里的光一。每当视网膜中映照出容貌如常的他，那已经蒙尘的记忆便会苏醒、充满怀念之情的笑容也随之流溢。

「说起来你啊、从以前开始就对甜食苦手呢。我可没有坏到明知你讨厌吃甜食还硬要把它做成甜味的哦？」

「…你前几天强迫我吃了甜—得要死的巧克力」

「………那个啊，我不记得了」

「那算什么啊。真是个没心没肺的家伙」

不高兴地撇着嘴的他看起来真是太孩子气了。为了不让自己笑出声剛掩饰性的背过身去，把摆盘很漂亮的玉子烧和烤面包端到餐桌上。

-

「———谢谢款待」

「谢谢款待」

「啊、碗什么的放这就行。我唰的一下就能洗好了，你先去沙发上坐着吧」

全程默默无言、只一个劲儿的往胃里塞东西的用餐时光并没有任何让人觉得别扭的地方，嘛嘛一如既往的美味。

催促双手合十后就准备收拾碗筷的他去客厅，他犹豫了一下最终顺从指示乖乖地转过身。

假装出风轻云淡的样子目送他离开之后，剛瞬间忍不住拧起眉头盯着半空。———那么，从现在开始才是关键时刻。

麻利地洗干净放在托盘上的餐具，取出颜色不同的马克杯倒入咖啡粉，接着注入事先准备好的热水。稍微犹豫了一下，但还是往两只杯子里分别加了一勺牛奶搅拌起来。

一圈又一圈，慢慢交融的白黑弧线形成鲜明的对比、一如剛现在纠结的心情。一想到正坐在沙发上等着自己过去的少年所抱有的情绪，那种动摇便愈发明显。

「…好了。已经能喝咖啡了吧？」

「……嗯」

把马克杯放在桌子上，剛在沙发斜对面的单人椅子上坐了下来。———一是考虑到他还警惕着，二是担心现在坐到他旁边会吓到他。

双手包住自己很喜欢的有隔热效果的马克杯，吹着暂时还没法入口的咖啡。

「…呐，刚才的事情」

「嗯—？………嗯」

不知过了多久。

仍然窝在原位看着桌子上的马克杯的他、仿佛下定了决心一般开口说话了，听了他的话之后剛也终于有了觉悟。

…但是，想说是想说、可是该怎么说呢，完全摸不着头脑。

一边在内心吐槽自己真没出息，一边放下了手里的杯子抬起头。

「……说实话，我也不知道」

「什么？」

「要对现在的你说什么、又要说到什么程度」

剛把掖在角落里的平板拿出来。从简洁的待机画面中调出相应的工具，把刚才貌似被光一看到的照片拖出来。

———映入眼帘的是贴着镜头的自己、还有在旁边笑得甜甜的他。

「…和小剛一起拍照的人，是我吗？」

「嗯。嘛虽然多少是有点老了、但是你变化不大对吧？」

染成明亮颜色的头发虽然有所不同，但照片中笑着的男人看起来还是那么年轻。

光一好像对『未来的自己』很感兴趣，柔软而富有光泽的乌黑头发蹭近了液晶屏看着照片中的男人。

「这是什么时候拍的？」

「嗯～…差不多两年前的吧。难得一起出去，回来的时候拍的」

「……我明明讨厌拍照的」

「nfufu。嘛，因为这一天是纪念日所以很特别哦」

「纪念日？什么的纪念日？」

对于像是套话般的询问，剛立刻垂下了目光。

「嗯～……真要说的话，像是『结婚纪念日』之类的？」

虽然有点打诨的感觉，但剛真挚的声音中听不到玩笑的意味，房间里的空气也跟着凝固了。

偏离的脸颊上感受到了刺痛的视线。———啊、真伤脑筋。抬不起头。

要是刚刚不逃避直接说出来就好了，过了一会儿又想着不能找借口退缩，一边看着从茶杯边缘冒出来的热气、一边握紧了指尖。

「…如果我说、你将来会和我结婚的话，你相信吗？」

-

好久没有感受过的沉默的疼痛贯彻全身。

听了这些话之后的现在你是怎么想的呢———总觉得自己好像在窥探对方的心思。正如这沉重的无言氛围所透露出的那样，一想到自己肯定是让他感到困惑了、那种抱歉和寂寞的心情就会涌上来将自己淹没。

「………嘛、说是结婚但在法律上还是毫无关系的啦？因为都是男人、所以真的结婚是不可能的…就算真的可以、对我们来说各方面也是很麻烦的」

为了尽量不让他感到难受拼命地重复这几句话，然而还是没有任何回应，最后只好闭上了嘴。本想喝掉咖啡平复一下心情，可是杯子里的液体还是很烫，根本没法入口。

(……果然，一般来说是没法接受的)

站在他的立场上，突然飞到未来世界、在莫名其妙的混乱中被塞了一个自己居然找了个男人结婚的无情现实，这事即使发生在陌生人身上也是非常令人同情的。

脑回路急剧恢复冷静、再加上实在忍受不了对从刚才开始就一言不发的他所抱有的罪恶感，剛决定放弃交流。

「…对不起。果然让你感到混乱了吧？那个、就当我什么都没说也完全———」

「……是吗。果然是这样啊」

像是给了逃避的话语迎头一棒，清亮的声音震颤着耳膜。

抬起比想象中要明亮一些但依然忍不住想偏到一边去的脸，四目相对，光一像是脱了力一般摊在沙发靠背上、年幼的脸也放松了下来。

「不，你看。这里怎么想都是小剛的房间吧？既然如此为什么我会待在你的房间里，从刚才开始就很在意了」

「……嘛、确实。也是啊」

真是光一式异于常人的着眼点，意外地感觉有点好笑。

那算什么啊。虽然想着应该还有其他值得注意的地方吧、但同时也为自己得到认可而感到安心，剛松了一口气。

「…可是、你都不惊讶的吗？不是和可爱的女孩子而是和相方结婚…更别提还是个男的，一般人听了会晕倒的吧？」

「……不。怎么说呢，超出了吃惊范围所以接受了」

「接受了？怎么回事？」

「～～照片啊、照片！」

不知刚才那淡定从容的态度哪里去了，他突然激动地站了起来。

被那种气势压倒，剛又看了看他递过来的平板上还在显示着的照片。

「明明是私人照片看起来却黏黏糊糊得像是融化的冰淇淋，自己看了都想吐槽你到底在搞什么鬼啊！就算是和你的合照也太、这种…在普通的相方面前我绝对……绝对不会、露出这种表情的」

仿佛是发生了严重事态一般高涨的情绪持续不停，剛把眼睛瞪得圆圆的。

是因为害羞呢，还是因为未成熟的躯体承受不了激动过头的情绪而引起的过热呢。苹果一样通红的脸藏在平板后面、语尾拐弯抹角扭扭捏捏的变调，没有偏见的三观惹人怜爱。

看来他已经以他的方式接受了现在的自己，剛摸摸他软软的头发，脸上重新现出微笑。

-

不久谈话终了、两人一起喝完已经冷却下来的咖啡，光一也终于习惯了自己所处的状况。

他开始探索整个房子，每每发现陌生的东西就会向屋主剛一一确认，剛则如母鸟一般跟在后面微笑着看护他。

当他眼睛闪闪发光的盯着刚才没有说明过的超薄电视机和电动加湿器之类的东西时，剛都会在有限的范围内大致解说给他听。

如果光一在的话，肯定能在动力机械这种话题上和小时候的自己意气相投吧———一边遐想着这样不可思议的事情，一边看着像海绵一样把知识吸收完毕的光一把所有电器玩到能熟练使用的程度，虽然想着有点晚了、但为了整理好装扮剛走进了盥洗室。

放空大脑洗脸，用刮胡刀随便刮刮胡子，脱掉汗衫换上合适的衣服。然后突然有了别的想法，剛就便把衣柜旁衣架上外出用的上衣取下来套上。

「呐。方便的话、要不要一起出去转转？」

应该是没有料到剛会提出邀请，双手环膝坐在沙发上的他有点茫然地歪着脑袋。

「…欸。我可以一起去吗？」

「嗯～…确实、就常识而言如果让未来的熟人看到你会很糟糕。但是你一直待在这里的话也保不准会发生什么吧？」

在这种状况下不知道『常识』这个词还管不管用，知道的是带着现在的他出门会伴随不少危险。

可是，当兴趣的种子耗尽、开始慌张并且在意时间的光一非常希望自己能开心起来，哪怕一点点也好。

「———给你。虽然是我的、但总比没有强吧？」

几分钟后，光一那张俊秀的脸被从衣柜里扒出来的奶油色鸭舌帽遮住了，穿着剛的衣服、特别是那件穿起来有点空空荡荡的宽松款夹克衫的他，那纤细的脚踝和帽子下面露出的长头发、不管怎么看都是借了男朋友衣服穿的女孩子。

(……这个如果被外面的狗仔发现绝对要吃不了兜着走)

自己都觉得无可辩解，与年下女友热恋中、同居约会———各种各样狗血的标题在杂志上白纸黑字清清楚楚，不过剛又马上抛弃了这个想法。

(……嘛，管他的)

不都说谣言不过七十五天吗。谁爱说说去吧，做好了最坏的打算，剛把光一领到停车场、让他坐在副驾驶上然后开车扬长而去。

在被新奇的街道吸引的光一旁边，每次等红绿灯的时候就毫无意义的调整收音机的音量、然后继续向前走，目的地是都內一所个人经营的小型工作室。

从剛的住所开车过去很近、还有老板照顾老客户特意附设的舞蹈用设施，麻雀虽小五脏俱全，是自己秘密珍藏着的地方之一。

在这里的话，光一就能无须在意他人的目光安心搞排练了———结果在下了车与相识的前台接待办理手续的过程中、撞上了意想不到的人物。

「啊嘞、这不是小剛嘛！」

「…小长？」

突然出现在眼前的人是老朋友长濑。

他一看到剛就表情亮亮的从摄影棚跑了过来，剛呆呆地注视着。如果是平时——嘛平时也有这样的事吧——一定可以心不慌胆不怯地完美结束，然而忽然意识到自己身边还站着个光一、血液一下子倒流了。

———啊嘞、这不是有点不妙吗？

「怎么了啊？在这种地方。今天不是久违的和光一一起休息的吗？」

「啊—嘛、那个…是那样没错」

看来长濑知道他们今天的私人行程，心神恍惚地想着怎么会暴露啊喂。———那个白痴、干嘛擅自告诉别人啊，一边在心里叫苦不迭一边痛骂不止，脑子努力快速运转着思考怎样才能摆脱现在的状况。

然而自己的纠结全都白费了，长濑非常理所当然的问了一句那孩子是谁啊然后探头往自己背后瞅，剛一面注意着不让扑克脸崩坏一面站直身体挺起了胸。

「这孩子、是我远方亲戚家的小孩。因为有点事，今天要照看一天…」

「噢—原来是这样。———你好啊！你叫什么名字？在干什么呀？」

长濑弯下腰对被帽子遮住眉眼的光一亲切地笑着，几乎是同时光一的身体肉眼可见的僵住了。瞬间察觉到不妙的剛若无其事地将光一藏到身后，装作开玩笑的样子噘着嘴抬起目光。

「喂。这孩子很怕生的，你不要吓唬人家嘛」

「…欸、是吗？对不起！被吓到了吗？」

面对发自内心的道歉，光一把帽子往下按了按、轻轻地摇了摇头。似乎是放下心的长濑说着那就好然后重新露出爽朗的笑容。

这时从摄影棚传来了呼唤长濑的声音，剛感谢神明相助，也感谢那个连名字都不知道的声音的主人。

「你看，我们差不多该走了。小长也要工作加油啊」

「啊、嗯！再见啦～你们两个。下次再一起玩吧！」

朝着声音的方向蹦蹦跳跳快速地跑回去的样子，总让人联想到大型犬。

直到那背影消失在与前台相反的方向，剛才有如飓风过境、如释重负的摸了摸胸口。

「……是、现在的长濑？」

「是哦。…连我都吓了一跳。因为这个工作室是个几乎碰不到熟人的好地方来着」

亲友power真可怕。

虽然遭遇了预想不到的意外事件，但是现在要做的是插入借来的钥匙，推开厚重的门、一间镶着镜子的房间出现在眼前。

大概是对包下来的这间没有被其他客人预订的房间的宽敞度感到吃惊吧，光一眼神一亮脚步轻快地超过了剛。目送着他的身姿、剛不禁发出欣慰的感叹，然后他关上门，以防万一把锁也挂上了。

(………真是精力充沛啊)

不过这精力原本应该是为今天的彩排而准备的吧。

把拖鞋换成租借运动鞋的光一系好鞋带后就来到了房间中央。

面朝被擦得一尘不染的镜子、一个动作一个动作的确认分配给自己的编舞的姿势宛如认真这两个字的最好诠释，挺得笔直的脊背洋溢出的是与花架子完全不同的专业意识。

剛坐在旁边的椅子上观看着那自己无法企及的坚实可靠，在一段结束之后，透过镜子和光一目光相交汇。

「…小剛呢？要跳舞吗？」

「……啊」

用一无所知的眼神如此发问了，剛俯视自己的膝盖。

覆盖着柔软却瘦弱的皮肤的脚、与眼前的少年作比较的话相当暴露年龄，欲言又止，最后干脆露出了愚蠢的笑容。

「…我的膝盖啊，变成芝士了」

「芝士？」

「嗯，撕开的芝士。嘛、说简单点就是膝盖变成老爷爷了哦」

要清楚地解释医生的诊断内容太麻烦了，所以用了简洁易懂的比喻给他说明。

对作为jr一直被教导舞蹈就是资本的光一而言，剛的告白让他受到的打击比想象中的还要大很多。

朝向镜子的身体转了过来，直接与剛面对面。

「…那现在的小剛已经、不能再像以前那样跳舞了吗？」

「嗯～…医生也说尽量不要跳了」

「……」

光一垂着头一动也不动了，剛这才意识到自己用轻松的语调面带微笑说出的这一连串话语可能太草率了些。对于还保留着纯真、并因此而珍贵脆弱的心灵来说，这种重大打击发言会激化焦虑的情绪。

虽然自己是打算带着那些纤细敏感继续活下去的，但无论好事还是坏事最终都会被重复岁月的车轮碾碎，各种各样的情感也会变得迟钝吧。现在他如实地体会到了这种隔阂，于是拼命想找出一些安慰的话语，不经意间光一朝这边跑了过来。

橡胶鞋底与地板摩擦的声音像是鸟儿的鸣啭，剛默默地等待他的到来。

望着他带着沉思的神情、纤细的手臂伸了出来，如同慢动作一般终于到达的他的双手、温柔地抚上了剛的膝盖。

「…我、会连你的份也一起跳的」

透过轻薄的布料传来的高一些的体温、以及从薄薄的唇间流泻出的祈祷般的低声私语对于本人来说恐怕是非常认真的宣言，作为话题中心的剛无声地停止了思考。

「………什么呀、你。好可爱啊～！」

「欸？———哇！？」

从眼底的阴翳处一直抚摸到脸颊，像在揉小狗狗一样。光一拼命地扭动身体挣扎个不停。

「不～说真的，这吹的是哪门子风啊？真是了不起的坦率啊你。以前有那么可爱的啊…一下子想起来了、好新鲜喔～」

「干、干嘛啊！别把我当小孩子看！」

「呐，可以亲亲吗？」

「笨、笨蛋吗！？为什么我非得和男人亲亲不可啊」

「有什么关系嘛，我们又不是第一次了」

「不是那个问题……！」

在兴奋状态的控制下，原本紧紧抱着他腰的手向上滑动、勾住他的脖子稍微用力往下拉。

然后剛贴上了还在惊慌地抵抗着的他半开的嘴唇。

把少年凝固的身体视为不错的反应，舌头以习惯的动作滑了进去。大概是被那湿润的触感所震惊吧，胳膊中的纤细身躯像坏掉的玩具一样跳了起来、用力推开剛的肩膀拉开距离。

「～～什、你、什、舌头…！？」

咳个不停惊愕地睁大双眼像少女一样捂着唇角的动作让剛惊讶了一瞬，不过他很快察觉到那是对方无意识的行为，于是为此感到抱歉。

「啊～…也是啊。你才15岁嘛」

比仅仅是轻微触碰更深层次的亲吻对未成年而言显然是陌生的行为。证据就是——光一脸上写满震惊、用手捂着嘴并且眉头紧蹙。

「…果然，觉得很恶心？」

「……不、还没到那种程度。就是太突然了有点不知道该怎么…」

一想到这时候的他洁癖还挺严重的便不由得感到不安，可是现在看来他好像只是受到了有点强烈的冲击而已。总觉得这种地方也很可爱，突然就起了恶作剧的心。

「———那、还要再亲一会吗？」

「不要啦！」

开玩笑一样歪着头这般询问，他就努力把脸藏在额发下面。

染上绯色的脸颊却背叛了拒绝的话语。那个反应实在是太可爱了，剛像是追赶着光一似的对他步步紧逼。

「嘛嘛别这么说、不用客气的。享受一点嘛」

「我没有客气……！」

咚。背后的镜子阻止了后退的动作，一只手与他的手指缠绕在一起、另一只手挑起低垂着的下巴。像受到惊吓的小猫一样眼皮颤抖着、无力地蜷缩起来的样子看起来纤弱而纯真。

无意间移开视线，从容不迫地和倒映出内心紧张的他的眼睛在镜子中相撞。

明知这里是许多舞者和表演家经受洗练的重要场所，但剛还是决定无视那种对纯洁无邪出手的背德感———指尖将下巴抬起，轻柔的吻触碰额头。

嘴唇滑过太阳穴和眼角，如羽毛般轻柔柔的亲吻落下的时候、纤长的睫毛都扑闪扑闪地摇曳着。

在嬉戏的亲吻中，看准他摆脱紧张的时机、剛再次将两人的嘴唇重叠。

「………嗯」

再一次将舌头深入的时候，尖牙条件反射的咬下来闭合甜美的城墙。

剛忍受着麻木的疼痛，不敢停下探索口腔内部的脚步。

大概是因为骨骼尚未成形，比剛所熟悉的感觉要来得更加窄小，唾液舔湿粘膜、一再吸吮纠缠迷茫地想要逃离的舌尖之后终于放开了他。

「………你一直都是这样接吻的吗？」

「嗯～？…嘛我也是个立派的成年人了，该做的时候就得做吧？」

身体紧挨在一起说悄悄话一般喃喃低语着，光一的脸上密布着不甘心的阴云。

「……那算什么…。好色情啊、明明就只是个小剛」

「nfufu！说什么明明只是个我。比起我、你不是更———」

理所当然持续不断的气语，在快要成为真正的声音的时候消失了。

(………笨蛋吗，你是不是误会了什么)

在接吻的时候比自己强势很多，一旦开始就停不下来仿佛野兽一般狰狞的行为面前的少年根本无从知晓。…那种事情。本以为已经理解了真意，其实自己根本什么都不懂。

因为在这里的、是遥远的那个时候的他———不是自己所爱的『他』。

到现在为止都假装不知道、无意识地避开的事实，不经意间察觉到顿时吓得心都冷了。

那是在漫长的岁月里共同成长、数十年积攒下来的无可代替的记忆———然而本应和剛一同分享、已经成为不可或缺的另一半的那个人，仿佛从一开始就不存在、已经不在『这里』了。

伴随着冻僵般的冰冷涌来的是巨大的绝望感，心脏因过于痛苦快要窒息。

「…嗯—。我说，虽然还有点早、我们回去吧。再遇上熟人就不好了」

本想着觉悟了就没什么好怕的了，然而花了几秒钟欺骗自己努力咽下胸口的苦楚，才明白现实有多残酷。

紧抓着胸口布料的手指无力地松开，面无表情地对他撒谎的自己果然和以前不同了啊。没有丝毫不知所措的把负面情绪隐藏起来，剛轻轻地笑了。

「………呐、小剛」

「嗯？什么？」

「———…不，没什么」

不再考虑背后的光一想说些什么，剛继续假装着平静。

为了逃离那些难以自控的感情、也为了逃离这个地方，拖着沉重的脚步，开始想今天的晚饭要做什么。

-

回来的时候懒得去超市，于是照着菜谱做了简单的火锅。

是把前几天买的打折白菜和冷冻猪肉切成片放在一起煮就能做好的千层锅。因为调味时也要注意食材本身的味道，所以只放了盐胡椒和高汤，不过这正好合了从一开始就喜好清淡的光一的口味。

———然而，放在平时自己会觉得很满意的这道菜、对于现在的剛来说只有味同嚼蜡。

比起温情的中午饭味道要差太多了，不知不觉连嚼都不想嚼了、筷子也停了下来。对只吃了几口就放下筷子的剛感到困惑、光一投来惊讶的目光，他回以有点苦涩的笑容。

明明几个小时前还那么开心的，现在却发现两人之间尚有一纸之隔，也是没办法的事情。

托腮看着直到他吃饱，说着我来收拾就行了然后连换洗衣物带有些不情愿的他一起送进了浴室。

平时这么冷的天都会用热水洗碗的，但是今天总觉得踌躇，于是像是没了感情一样使用凉水。将餐具泡在冷水中、直到手指失去知觉，尽管如此已经失去的梦也不会回来了。

内心叹息着，剛用毛巾擦干已经完全冻僵的双手，然后走到静谧的阳台眺望天空。

———清澈明丽的冬季星空，虽然在市中心但是因为云少所以很美丽。

回想起来，从以前开始就很喜欢看星星。

在伸手够不到的地方闪耀着的那些光芒，即使存在于眼前也没有明确的实感。没有沟通也没有接触，只有走不到尽头的一方通行，但也正因如此才会感到安心。

只是自己在幻想而已———所以对方是不会拒绝的。

「……………什么时候才能醒过来呢」

无意间说出了真心话。倘若这是梦，那么希望自己能早点清醒。

并不是想否定这一天、否定与他一起度过的这些时间。…只是、还不够。无论如何都不够。

无论如同镜像一样的存在有多令人怀念、有多惹人怜爱——对于现在的自己而言最重要的也不是无法共情的『过去』，在这些逝去的时间里，每一分每一秒冻伤的手指都在隐隐作痛、让他痛不欲生。

白色的吐息弥散在空中，剛祈祷一般、乞求一般闭上了眼睛。

可是仿佛是要斩断他的渴望，只有体温被无情地夺走、遗留下空虚。

「……小剛」

在他低下头之前、呼唤名字的声音先一步传入耳中，剛猛地回过头。

总觉得他乖乖泡在浴缸里的时间未免太短，一定是用淋浴简单洗完了吧。裹在身上的衣服皱巴巴空荡荡的，掉下来的衣角诉说着他的年幼，从披着毛巾的头发前段、没有擦干净的水珠滴滴答答地砸下来。

「…啊、抱歉。冷不冷？……我说你这孩子、怎么头发湿漉漉的就跑出来了。会感冒的哦？」

没有管落在地上的水，反手关掉阳台的门切断偷偷钻进来的冷空气。然后像责备坏孩子一样双手伸向包着毛巾的头部。

虽然觉得此举简直是在对付小鬼，但意外地没有迎来抵抗，于是就这样帮他把多余的水擦干。一段无言的沉默之后，给他擦干头发松开手的瞬间、双手的手腕被抓住了。

「呐。……为什么你、从刚才起就一直勉强自己？」

剛没能回答这个问题。

从被掐住的手腕处传来阵阵热度，已经失去知觉的双手却感受到了如同滚烫的石头般的灼热。

在比自己稍微低一点的位置，他的脸隐在毛巾后面、影影绰绰看不真切，但是不难想象一定是今天在镜子里看到的那样认真的神色。

「…什么啊？那是。我完全不明白你的意思」

「……你明白。因为你、从早上起床到现在，一次都没有叫过我的名字」

原想装糊涂蒙混过关，结果却被打了个措手不及，只好闭上嘴不再言语。

虽然没有特别去在意，但被这样大喇喇的提出来之后才发现自己真是太好懂了，这下连苦笑都装不出来了。

「………嗯。对不起。但是，如果现在叫了你的名字…大概、很多事情会变得混乱，很可怕」

也就是说你从早上开始就一直在动摇？如果他这么说了自己还能傻笑两下装装矜持。但是竭尽全力所表现出的这些不过是虚张声势罢了，根本不堪一击。

———因为现在、『光一』不在我身边。

束缚着手腕的力量松懈的时候，头顶覆盖着的毛巾连同吸入的水汽也随之堕下。出现在眼前的少年难过地垂下了眼睫，可是自己实在没有多余的从容去担心他，一切都无能为力。

他是光一，却又不是『光一』。

虽然没有说出口，他一定也抱有着同样的动摇和焦虑吧，但是为了填补自己的不安才一直没有示弱。面前的人与令自己感到焦灼的对象是同等的存在，也正因如此才不能去依赖，失去意识的自尊心发出了悲鸣。

而且，一旦承认了代替光一而出现的『他』这个非现实———结伴而行、一起度过每一天的独一无二的半身已经不在身边的难以忍受的现实就会更加放肆。

「……别哭了，小剛」

「…fu，你在说什么。我没有哭哦？」

「你哭了啊。只是、眼泪没有流出来」

这难道不是没有哭吗———虽然想任性地说一些连大人都讨厌的歪理，但那种骗小孩的小伎俩在青涩的少年面前是不可能行得通的。

捉住想要逃离的双颊，温暖的双手温柔地贴上来。

「……就算变成了大叔，也还是个爱哭鬼啊」

无论是现在还是过去都没有变化的、棉花糖一样软绵绵的笑容。

那是像宝石般一直一直吸引着剛的、没有任何企图的『光一』的笑容———意识到这一点的时候，已经彻底不行了。

「………光、一」

「嗯」

「光一……光一…！」

「嗯…我在」

———剛。

泪水从脆弱的泪腺汨汨流出，拼命紧闭着的眼睑上下起了温暖的吻之雨。比自己熟悉的嘴唇更薄、亲吻自陌生的角度渗透全身，剛忘我地伸出双手缠绕在他身上。

「…………光一。求你了…我」

救救我———请求的话语、这次被性急的体温夺走了。

在已经无法阻止的浊流中，宛如拼命乞求救助的可怜的白鸟———剛委身于被给予的温度、能依靠的只有面前纤细的脊背。

END.


End file.
